


Channeling

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [80]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Family, Gen, Sith Shenanigans, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Techie's niece has an odd habit





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Saltwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287388) by [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy). 



He was not entirely sure if he liked his niece channeling dead Sith. There were stories about Sith stealing the bodies of younger Force-users to remain alive. The idea of Nashira's soul being destroyed and her body stolen...

He supposed that as long as she did it with someone there to ensure it did not go too far it was okay for now. She always did it with at least one other sibling around. Tonight she had asked him to stay with her and Techie had agreed for safety's sake.

He watched as Nashira swayed, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head. She started to whisper rapidly under her breath, shuddering as her body twitched and jerked. He licked his lips, shifting on his feet before moving into the circle, kneeling down in front of her. "Nashira?"

"I am Vectivus," a deep voice answered.

"Vectivus?"

"This one is strong. Her morals are set and unshakeable. She will allow none to sway her or force her to change them. She will make a good Sith. Strong emotions are key. Strength does not mean just hate and rage..."

"So you're safe..." Techie murmured.

Nashira's lips twitched slightly in a smile. "My time is past. I pass on my knowledge and allow the living to continue the path of the Force. I lived surrounded by loved ones and family. Nashira will do the same."

He smiled. "Thank you for the kind prediction." He watched as his niece's body started to relax and he caught her as she started to fall forward, stroking her head. "There we go..." he murmured.

"Did...did the Lord speak to you?" she asked.

"He did indeed," he laughed.

"Which one was it?!" she asked excitedly, smiling up at him.

"I'll tell you all about once you wash those ashes off of you."


End file.
